Sleeping Lionheart
by Squall the Dark Knight
Summary: Wanna know what happened to Squall and Rinoa after the battle with Ultimecia? Together, for the fate of the world, Squall battles off against a new foe, Chronos, for his love, Rinoa, and preservation of life itself. Wait to see what will happen in this tr


What new struggles are in store for our heroes? 2 years have passed after the battle with Ultimecia. With peace upon the world, everyone has had a chance to relax after incredible energies clash. Garden is safe and a new ambassador of Galbadia restores order in the capital nation. The balance of power has been restored, but there is still one more quest that must be fulfilled. This will alter the perspectives and lives of our heroes for the worst.

Squall: Come on Rinoa! I have studying to do. This is not the time to attend a party.

Rinoa: Why not? Are you still anti-social? I thought you finally realized the meaning of friendship. Hey, where are you going!

Squall: I do not know about you, but I have a final tomorrow. This is not the time to have fun!

Rinoa: How about this. If you come, I will do your homework, and maybe something more…

Squall: What is this? I told you that I am not interested! You can't understand that? Take someone else!

Rinoa: But you are my BOYFRIEND! Your responsibility is to be nice to me. You don't love me?

Squall: I do not know what love is. No one knows. It's too complicated and abstract to understand.

Rinoa: Your mind is still back in class. Fine, I will go with someone else. See you later!

Squall: How can she still be happy? I like her, but love her. Oh, whatever! I have to get to my room.

Headmaster Cid: (On the PA) Squall, I need you right now. This is an emergency!

Squall: What the hell is it now? Whatever it is, you think he could be a little bit more discreet about it.

H. Cid: Hello Squall……

Squall: What is he so depressed about?

H. Cid: Have you ever heard of Chronos? He was imprisoned within the Silver Wall. The Lunar Cry 2 years ago destroyed the barrier.

Squall: Why the hell are you telling me this now!

H. Cid: We never knew. After the Sabin Rectis incident occurred, we completely lost track of him. Only until a recent string of events in Galbadia Garden have we discovered his reappearance.

Squall: (Oh yeah, The Sabin Rectis incident? That occurred 30 years ago when Chronos gained his new power and destroyed the Duranda Empire). I am on it!

H. Cid: Shouldn't you be studying? I hear you have a final tomorrow.

Squall: That can wait.

H. Cid: No problem. I already cancelled them on account of this emergency. Hurry, more may be at stake than we can see.

Squall: (What does he mean by that?).

_Squall slowly and silently walks out of the corridor, contemplating Cid's words. As he travels down in the elevator, he pulls out his gunblade, and sees the reflection of himself in the mirror. He tries to analyze the situation at hand, but is left stumped. Silence is suspended in the air as Squall gently lies against the elevator door, wondering, and waiting…_

Squall: I would rather do this mission alone. I do not want to disturb anyone. In addition, I think I can handle this on my own. I wonder if Rinoa is mad at me. She could be hiding something. I should not think about this now. I have my own problems.

Xu: Squall, are you ready? I have prepared the Ragnarok for you.

Squall: Thanks…

Xu: What's wrong?

Squall: I am watching the essence of my life fade away, and the light of my strength burn out.

Xu: What do you mean?

Squall: Have you ever wanted power? Have you ever wanted the ability to make things happen without explanation?

Xu: You want supernatural powers? I thought you were a realist.

Squall: I am at mind and heart. But my soul wants to be set free into the world as a bird you set out to fly for the first time.

Xu: What are you talking about?

Squall: Life beyond death is what every human wish for, right?

Xu: You are only 19 and you are thinking about death.

Squall: Who would not with the things that have happened so far in our lives?

Xu: What does a bird flying for the first time have to deal with death.

Squall: It is the nature of life. Death is like life itself, is it not?

Xu: How do you figure?

Squall: We do not know the essence or meaning of either one.

Xu: (What?)

Squall: Forget about it. You will figure it out later before it is too late.

_Squall enters the empty airship. He slides into his seat, and wonders how to cope with who he is. Squall inputs the codes for the Ragnarok, and it quickly begins to operate. The engines sound with a loud blast, and the mighty ship lifts into the sky with force and power. As this occurs, Squall thinks about 'power'. Not only does he thinks about power he thinks about the 'decision' of how to use this power. He stares at his ring and necklace, thinking of Griever, his trusted ally. "Sleeping Lionheart" are the words engraved within the solid stone. Even after wielding the Lionheart for some time, he still cannot understand the meaning, the pure essence of these mysterious words. He analyzes it for a minute, and then receives a transmission. Squall, the lone wolf, is filled with thoughts. His analysis of the words on the necklace is growing, but the transmission annoys him._

H. Cid: Can you hear me?

Squall: Yes, sir.

H. Cid: I am giving you the coordinates for where the barrier broke.

Squall: He is already free.

H. Cid: I cannot locate him. He can somehow avoid detection. Maybe you can find him near the capsule. He just got out, so he needs to recover quite a bit of energy. You should be able to track him.

Squall: Yes, sir. The engines 1,2,3,4 and 5 are fully operational, and the shields are at 50 percent.

H. Cid: Good luck Squall….

End of Act I

_Squall sleeps the majority of the trip. He has a dream about running in the meadows with Rinoa. They are happy, without a care in the world. This is how the world wants to be. It cannot though. This is impossible to accomplish. Humans have done too much wrong to atone for such crimes. Suddenly his dream turns dark. Rinoa is killed by a mysterious character without a shadow. Squall cries in pain and agony. He draws his blade and strikes furiously. The two warriors clash. Nothing is heard but the contact of the blades. Then, Squall notices something about his opponent's weapon. It is a gunblade! Caught by surprise because of this thought, he is struck down, with blood dripping down his face. Suddenly, he wakes up!_

Squall: Who is that? So swift, and so powerful, he is. I felt pain, and blood was running down my face. I could see my eyes closing with my last sight of Rinoa.

Computer: Location reached. Landing will not result in any problems. Should we land now?

Squall: Yes.

_The land is empty, like a barren wasteland. No life, no thoughts, and no happiness. Everything is dry, and soulless. Then, something appears_

Mysterious Voice: Who are you, my friend? Why have you come here? You are strong, but not strong enough. Fight me, and I will tell you that you want to know.

Squall; Fine, but you will regret this fight.

_The enigma unsheathes his sword. Squall analyzes his opponent's moves and strike with swift precision. The enigma strikes back at Squall like lightning. Squall dodges, and counterattacks. Power is being emitted from both sides. Auras and energies collide, while both contemplate on next moves. Without warning, the enigma says his name._

Enigma: I am Gradien.

Squall: So what. You act like I care.

Gradien: Is this because I am not Chronos,

Squall: What do you know about Chronos?

Gradien: Got you now! Lightning Slice!

_Lightning emanated from the sword and knocks Squall out cold._

Gradien: Idiot. Never let your guard down.

Squall: You should be saying that to yourself.

_Without warning, Squall slide kicks Gradien from the floor. Then…_

Squall: Rough Divide!

Gradien: What the! How did you!

_Gradien quickly falls to the ground with Squall as the victor._

Squall: Where is Chronos!

Gradien: East of the Resos River, and right over the Denyard Mountains. He bides his time in a temple, gaining power for success.

Squall: What power does he have?

Gradien: He….He….

Squall: What?

Gradien: I… served him to… protect … my children. He … said he would… use Seventh Sacrifice... if I did not … defeat you. Goodbye….

Squall: He is dead. How awful for his life to end this way. Wait a knife in his chest! Why did he kill himself? These are the reasons why we humans will never know and understand everything. This leaves one more thing for me to analyze. This is a pendant for his wife? I must return it to his family, and end this fruitless death. What, the words on the back. I am so sorry Gradien.

_The words on the pendant said, "Will you marry me?" As Squall entered the Ragnarok, he completes his analysis on the love Gradien has for his family with the pendant as his sole evidence to support his analysis. As he walks into the control room, he says "Would I do this for Rinoa?" This one thought will contribute to his final decision that will certainly affect the world in many ways._

Squall: Finally, I am here. This place is nothing but a bunch of rubble. What does Gradien possibly expect me to find here.

Voice: Who are you? Are you here for Chronos? You must defeat me first if you want me to divulge his location.

Squall: Is this a trial, because I do not have time!

Voice: Then you will make time! My name is Tetra.

Squall: Tetra?

Tetra: You will soon find out why

_Tetra makes a fire lance appear before Squall's very eyes. He makes daggers imbued with the power of lightning. He forges a sword with attributes of water. Finally, he uses his mind to command the power of wind, a natural and destructive power of moving air. He throws the weapons at Squall. Squall dodges the lance, and sword, but is struck badly by the daggers, and is pushed around like a puppet by the force of wind. Tetra jumps in the air and slams Squall to the ground. He squeezes Squall's neck to make blood spit out of his mouth. It does not work because Squall hit Tetra with his feet, and slams him on the floor. He stands back, draws his Lionheart, and slashes upward. He bounces back, and IMMEDIATLEY thereafter uses Fated Circle on Tetra. Tetra somehow dodges the shockwave, and grabs Squall. He clenches his fists around Squall's arms, and holds on tight. Tetra wants to make Squall BLEED! All hatred and anger channels into this one clench. Suddenly, Squall gives Tetra a head butt. He starts to stab Tetra continuously, and finishes with a Blasting Zone. Tetra falls to the ground hard. Squall starts to grow a valiant gold aura. He is ready. Power has envelopes his soul, and existence. Tetra begins to slowly rising off the air, levitating in mid-air. Tetra starts to glow red, blue, green, and yellow. He says his words!_

Tetra: Tetra Elemental Attack.

Squall: What the hell!

_A beam of four elements zooms into the atmosphere from above. They separate and shoot to various places on the earth. The red beam lands in a volcano, the blue beam lands in an ocean, the yellow beam shoots high up into the clouds, and the green beam dissipates into the air. _

Squall: What was that!

Tetra: The fun is only beginning.

_The beams reappear and quickly join together. They are aimed at Squall. From high above they rain down in a circular formation. You can hear the wind, and roar from the monstrous power of this attack! The attack strikes Squall dead in the torso. This is not the end, though. The beams shoot up into the air. Lava, lightning, water, and rustles of wind to fuel the attack join together with the beams and create a sight to be seen. The fire is at the core of the beam, with water surrounding the outer layer. The lightning is right on the outer ring, and the wind follows to protect the outer rims of the blast. It increases in size and made Squall panic. In an instant, the blast makes a full impact on Squall making him fly into Oblivion. Squall thinks about how he will overcome this trial, and falls to the ground. He is knocked into a coma. Tetra carefully places his index and middle finger on his forehead. He switches his two fingers into a gun position, and shoots a beam of florescent light into Squall's right chest. This wakes Squall from his coma. He is in pain, crying for Rinoa inside his mind. His heart beats and he wonders if he will live. He feels that he is living on borrowed time. Tetra teleports to the ground in front of Squall, and Tetra laughs in Squall's face while holding him with one hand._

Squall: What are you laughing at?

_Squall takes his hands and removes Tetra's hand with force. Then, without warning, Squall performs Lionheart on Tetra. Flashes of light slice Tetra into pieces. Squall deals a mighty final blow to Tetra's head._

Tetra: What are you?

Squall: The Sleeping Lionheart…….

_Without any more words, Tetra fades away into the wind, which will become his eternal prison._

End of Act II

Squall: This is bad. He did not tell me where Chronos is. Is this a wild goose chase! I cannot keep running forever. The world will be destroyed if I do not do something fast. Where is he! How am I supposed to find him? What is this? The wind is swaying me north. (Could this be Tetra?) Thanks, but when should I stop going north.

Tetra's Fading Voice: You will find your way. Do not be afraid. You are the Sleeping Lionheart right.

Squall: What does that have to do with anything?

Tetra's Fading Voice: You will see….. You will see…..

_Squall continues to tread the endless road. In the Ragnarok, he can not help but think about how his friends are holding off. He is far from Garden, his home that he can not help but to worry. The Ragnarok is silent with deep thought, and analysis. Squall contemplates about his life, and who he really is. His thinking is abstract. Squall sees birds flying in the sky. He thinks how free they are, how carefree. He wonders if he should do that. Should he go to parties, and socialize with other people. Should he stay in his little world where everything makes sense on his terms? The computer tracks an incoming transmission._

Squall: Put it through. It is probably Cid with something else to say.

Chronos: Hello Squall. How are you today? Stop by my palace, and we will have a drink. I also have someone you might want to meet.

Rinoa: Squall, help!

Squall: Rinoa!

Chronos: I will not hurt her. I have given the coordinates to you. Hurry!

Squall: I feel like I can trust him, but still I must be careful.

_Squall is anxious. All he can think about is Rinoa. His gleaming star, the light that shines at night, the hope that shows him what truth is all about, is what Rinoa is. Her beauty stuns him, and makes him more anxious to see her. These feelings will soon be the threads that will jeopardize the world's future. He also continues to analyze "The Sleeping Lionheart." What do these words mean that are engraved in his necklace. The capture of Rinoa marks the pinnacle of anger for Squall. His goal, his life, and his essence are placed in the rescue of his beloved. The meaning of his life is partly defined because of Rinoa. He cannot simply let go of her memory. He cannot, and will not. Squall becomes filled with new purpose and purges to the hideout of his calm rival._

(On the Ragnarok)

Squall: Why would he be so happy to see me? I do not think that holding Rinoa hostage is amusing.

Chronos: You do not?

Squall: What! How did transmit to me without notification.

Chronos: I specialize in stealth.

Squall: (That could be bad for me) what do you want?

Chronos: Rinoa tells me of your strength, but I am not convinced.

Squall: (Just like every one else.) What do you want me to do about?

Chronos: Prove it, of course.

Squall: How, might I ask?

Chronos: Are you familiar with the Salty Flats near Esthar?

Squall: Yeah, why?

Chronos: There is a challenge waiting for you. Goodbye…

Squall: (Another trial. When am I ever going to see Rinoa again? I do not understand how he expects me to be calm about this. This is really serious to me. Why does everyone treat this like a game? Stay calm, Squall. You will get to her eventually. Computer, set course for the Salty Flats near Esthar.

Computer: Right away, sir.

_Meanwhile_

Chronos: How do you like my humble abode, Rinoa?

Rinoa: Let me out!

Chronos: Be patient. Your white knight will be here shortly.

Rinoa: Why are you doing this?

Chronos: None of your business.

Rinoa: Is it that serious?

Chronos: You would not understand. You do not know what the ultimate challenge is like.

Rinoa: Is that why you want to meet Squall?

Chronos: What is with all these questions?

Rinoa: I have the right to know.

Chronos: That is what is wrong with humans. You all believe that you possess the right to know anything. Some things are better left alone. What do you think the meaning of privacy is?

Rinoa: You must be pretty embarrassed.

Chronos: Silence, you imbecile! I will show you the true meaning of fear! Power is a manifestation of one's mind and feelings. Only through knowing that will you understand what power really is. You humans abuse with everything you come in contact with. Despicable creatures you are. Humans take everything for granted, believing that everything will be last forever. You're wrong, you are all wrong!

_Suddenly an aura formulates around Chronos. Without warning he explodes with anger creating a massive ball of energy high atop his palace. Being careful, he makes sure not to endanger Rinoa's life. Chronos lifts high into the sky, and says his words._

Chronos: Rinoa, you want to witness true power? Let us see if Squall can see this! Total Obliteration!

_The ball of energy begins a rampage ripping apart fields, houses and cities. Without warning, Chronos starts to glow a bright crimson aura. He sets his palm into a position where his fingers are spread evenly from each other, and his palm faces outward. Instantly he fires a beam from the palm of his hand which collides with the ball of destruction he just created. A massive explosion of cosmic energies occurs, and all minds who witness this attack are thrown into disarray. Chronos laughs loudly from the power he emits. He laughs so loud, that even someone closing in on him could hear. A shriek of horror and true evil from the pits of the underworld is heard. It is as though a demon of brimming strength rises from hell to cause pain to all humans. Chronos is worse than a demon though. He is a god among gods. His power, strength, and capabilities are incomprehensible to the ordinary mind. As the blast fades into the sea, a glow of crimson colors is left in its disappearance. This signifies the pinnacle of anger, and the peak of evil. As Squall closes in he begins to wonder who this man really is._

_End of Act III_

Squall: What kind of power is that? Is that Chronos? I cannot believe it. I hope Rinoa was not caught in that explosion. If she dies, then….. I do not even want to think about. Let us just hope that was the pinnacle of his power. If not, then the world itself is in grave danger. I must hurry. His attack left too much debris. Not even the Ragnarok can take all this. Computer, shields to 90 of maximum capacity! What is he trying to prove? Then again, this just may be the challenge that I am looking for. All my life I have been waiting the ultimate challenge. Seifer and Ultimecia failed, but what about Chronos?

_The screen fades as silence becomes the mood. Chronos carefully descends to his palace. Full of confidence, he laughs._

Chronos: How is that for power, my dear Rinoa? She fainted. Well, I cannot blame her. I hope the same did not happen to Squall. Speaking of whom, he should be here by now. Maybe he could not take my Total Obliteration technique.

_Very silently, Squall jumps from the Ragnarok, stealthily, with his gunblade out._

Squall: Think Again!

Chronos: You made it.

Squall: You are expecting me right? It would be pretty impolite for me not to show.

Chronos: How did you like my attack? Was it not marvelous? Are you scared? You seem a little bit hesitant. Did my attack scare you?

Squall: I am just surprised. I have never faced anyone with that magnitude of power. You normally do not see humans with that king of power.

Chronos: (Silent)

Squall: What? Wait, are you telling me that you are not human.

Chronos: I did not tell you anything. You figured it out for yourself.

_Squall looks to the left to see Rinoa on the ground._

Squall: What have you done to Rinoa.

Chronos: I have done nothing to harm. She fainted after I finished my attack.

Squall: (This must be hard on her. She has already seen powers stronger than Ultimecia. She is a sorceress, though. I am surprised she fainted. She has exploded with her power too. Maybe she senses something within Chronos that is inconceivable. I wonder what it is. I see his power too. What would make her faint, and not me? Do not worry Rinoa. This will be over soon. I promise).

Chronos: Something is wrong?

Squall: With someone like you, it is pretty odd to find you concerned about my health. You are trying to kill me, right?

Chronos: If that is the only way to win, then so be it.

Squall: (I was right. He is only looking for a challenge. That previous attack of his was for intimidation. Is he trying to scare me? He does not seem like one to gloat about his power. He may be worth my time. I better be careful though. He will not make mistakes easily). All right, let's go!

_Squall charges at Chronos. Chronos dodges and kicks Squall in the back. Squall quickly recovers and charges once again. Chronos teleports in back of Squall, grabs his arms, and kicks him in the stomach. Squall flies into the air unconscious. Chronos teleports in back of Squall, and kicks him back down to the ground. Squall rises and dodges Chronos. Squall begins to charge once again. This time he stops right in front of Chronos. Chronos teleports behind him and Squall quickly thrusts his gunblade into Chronos' torso. Chronos falls gently to the ground. He looks lifeless, but is not. Squall jumps high into the air and uses Tornado. Chronos rises, and deflects the wind magic. Chronos then jumps in the air, levitating. He forms two fists and says…_

Chronos: I was wrong. You are not worthy of facing me. You are too weak. You should ashamed of yourself Squall.

Squall: What are you talking about? I am not out yet.

Chronos: You do not understand. Watch how I will defeat you with one hit. Ifrit Cannon

_Chronos starts firing huge fireballs from his palms which makes perfect contact with Squall. Squall falls to the ground hard, and faints. Chronos lifts high into the air, and begins summoning Meteor. Inside his mind, Squall doubts himself. His power, meaning and essence are gone. The mighty gunblade master fails._

_Inside his mind_

Squall: How could this happen? I thought I had a chance. He was playing around with me. How can I defeat someone who possesses celestial powers? I defeated Ultimecia, but her power pales in comparison to what Chronos is doing. I cannot wake up. I cannot feel my body. Where is my gunblade? Where is Rinoa? Is she dead? Did Chronos kill her? What about the rest of the Earth? I can feel my power fading away. So, this is how it is suppose to end? Where does he get that power from? I guess it does not matter now. All is lost.

_The screen fades to a dark black. We return to Chronos who is still summoning Meteor._

Rinoa: You are a fool. You have yet to see Squall's true power

Chronos: You lie. I have seen it. It is nothing special.

Rinoa: No you have not. You are too stupid to understand true power!

Chronos: What? Look what I just did to him. How dare you mock me! I have a better idea. I will kill you first. You are a sorceress, so you should have some potential. Brace yourself.

Squall: Don't you dare lay a hand on her!

Chronos: You're up? You are more persistent than I expected

Squall: Pretty good…..for a…. human…. right?

Chronos: I was wrong. You can barely talk, let alone move.

Squall: Fight me, or you will suffer from hurting Rinoa!

Chronos: What do you think about time?

Squall: What?

Chronos: You are just living on time. Once you die, there will be nothing left for you. You will vanish from this world, and life will cease to mean anything to you. How do you fare with that?

Squall: With what?

Chronos: Do not act so dense. You know that with life, eventually comes death. All of your accomplishments will mean nothing. You think about death, right? Once you die, you will live in darkness, consumed by your own impurities. I love it! I love death! Humans believe that they are superior. They take everything for granted. I love it when humans die. Humans must pay for their transgressions!

Squall: What about you! You kill so many people. How are you any different from anyone else? You are simply deluded by your fears. You can die too. You are not immortal. I wonder how you will cope with death. How can you possibly stand here, with all of the blood that you have shed, and praise death?

Chronos: I do not praise death. I own death. I am the messenger of death. I am the angel that descends from the heavens and destroys the essence of life for those who abuse life itself. I am the deity of power, might, and strength. I am a god. You saw my power. I transcend everyone. As for death, I cannot wait until everyone is dead. Darkness, death, blood, sadness, loneliness and madness, are the elements of life. Humans are disgusting creatures. They destroy, and recreate in their image. This is an image of tyrants who want nothing more but to rule over all aspects. You want to be gods yourself. Look at you. Your gunblade, your necklace, your ring, your life, and your essence tell of your impurities. You stink of fear, and hatred. You want to be the strongest. You are nothing more but an exact replica of everyone else on this planet. You call yourself an individual. You follow in the same path as your forefathers. You leave destruction in you path. You want people to fear you. Ironically, you are only destroying because you fear yourself. You are afraid of who you are. You exploit and exert power because you are afraid of death. Just because you defeated Ultimecia, you believe that the world is safe. All existence will end, and you think that you can prevent the inevitable. What every human needs to do is accept failure, and drown in their sorrow. Death is actually very comforting. All of life's worries get swept away into an abyss. Pain is forgotten. That is why I kill. I kill to relieve people of their pain, and remind them that they are nothing but imperfect organisms that kill. I hate how you people think that life will always be eternal.

Squall: Who says that?

Chronos: Your actions, words, thoughts, and feelings tell it all. It exposes the meaning of your pitiful existence. You are born, spread influence, and die. That is all you do. There is nothing more in your life that has any merit toward it. How do you feel now that the truth is uncovered itself about your existence before your very eyes?

Squall: Fine

Chronos: Do you experience pleasure with my talk of death?

Squall: (Silence).

Chronos: Are you scared?

Squall: No.

Chronos: Why not? I have revealed to you the meaning of life, and the purpose of death. You have the ability to feel scared.

Squall: No one has to believe you.

Chronos: You are right, but who can you find to strike up a better argument than me?

Squall: Me

Chronos: You speak very little words. Your body is destroyed, and you are surviving on a thread of life, yet you appear to have every answer to every problem in life.

Squall: Always

Chronos: Always what?

Squall: Along with humans comes thought, and guess what follows that? It fuels influence, and keeps people thinking. It is perspective. You are only one person, with one view. You are not even human, and you claim to know everything about humans. Only by living as one, can you understand one. I admit, you bring up some very important issues, and points, but how can you explain your actions. If you kill, it is all right. If we kill, it is sin beyond sin. You have no shame in what you do? You do not feel anything but anger, and power. If so, you are the imperfect being, not us. At least we can live with what we experience. Death is inevitable, I know that. But how can you justify our existence. Let us make a deal. If I lose in a fight with you, I will kill Rinoa. In fact, I will kill everyone that I know. I am human, so I want to kill, right? It is my instinct right? We will see who is really scared.

Chronos: You can barely stand. How will you fight?

Squall: There is hope, desire, and determination within all people. If I want to win, I will win.

Chronos: We will see.

Squall: Make the first move. We will see who is bad.

Chronos: Is that a threat?

Squall: Shut and miss your move already.

_End of Act IV_

_Chronos charges at Squall, confident in his ability to completely obliterate Squall from existence. There is fire in Chronos' eyes. He is determined to KILL Squall beyond belief. Life, death and existence are in the balance. Chronos jumps in the air while charging and flies over Squall landing ever so softly. He charges again, veers right, and jumps again. Finally, he makes his first move. He teleports in front of Squall, and kicks him face. Squall, getting thrown back by the impact, falls to the ground. He gets up, catches his breath, and slowly moves toward Chronos. He watches Chronos with his fiery glare. Squall throws his gunblade on the ground, and runs at Chronos. Squall throws the first punch, and gets in a lock with Chronos. They both stare each other down, all life in the balance. Then Squall says with a calm voice:_

Squall: It is better to be feared than loved.

Chronos: What the hell!

_Squall kicks Chronos in the head, and back flips to his gunblade, picks it up, and performs Lionheart on Chronos. This one was different though. While Chronos is getting tossed around in the air, Squall becomes a different person. You can see the determination in his eyes. He is ready to unleash his power. He feels it inside. It wants to get out. He wants to show it to the world. He starts having flashbacks of his journeys and memories engulf his mind. He deals a fierce final blow to Chronos. He starts to cry and can feel the stress and tension in his body. He can sense the pain he is in. He thinks about Rinoa, the words "Sleeping Lionheart", and life. He put his entire life into this one blow. He wants Chronos to feel PAIN. He wants Chronos to bleed pain. He can see the nervousness in his mind. So much purpose, hatred, sadness, and POWER are coming at once. For once in his life, he feels like an impenetrable force. Is this the mysterious "Sleeping Lionheart" within his soul? Is this the essence of his entire life, the challenge he was waiting. This is the pinnacle of power for him. He wants nothing else, but to end Chronos forever. He knows of his selfish desire, but accepts it. It is the only thing he can do. He feels power, and satisfies himself. Chronos falls to the ground, crying in agony and pain. Trying to speak, he can only say:_

Chronos: You bastard!

Squall: This is the will of humans so you say. It is your own fear that defeated you. Goodbye Chronos. I hope you like your slow painful death.

_Squall walks away, and looks at Rinoa. He can see the fear in her eyes. As they walk, one starts to think._

Chronos; Idiot! He should have killed me.

_Chronos raises himself to his feet. He laughs out loud. He cheats death. The very force that can kill all, the mysterious enigma that always wins the game, has finally lost. Filled with new purpose, and even more reason to send everything to Oblivion, he sees Squall's power. Or is it his 'true power?' Is all this pain, determination and strength a waste? He rises, and sees the plains before him. As he starts to levitate once more, he begins to wonder how strong Squall can actually become. This is the power breaker. The limit is destroyed. The success of Squall will not last long. In the Ragnarok, Squall is in bed, recovering from his injuries. He can only wonder what was happening to his body. Rinoa walks in._

Rinoa: Hey. Feeling alright?

Squall: I have been better.

Rinoa; I love you, you know that right?

Squall: What is 'love?'

Rinoa: How could you say that?

Mysterious Voice: Because he knows that for humans, love is almost impossible to describe, analyze and define.

Squall: You…..have….to be…..joking…..

Rinoa: It's Chronos!

Squall: You again!

Chronos: This is the last time Squall. Death is your only victory. I see that you have fully recovered.

Squall: I just got here.

Chronos: I am aware of your technology. You have the ability to instantly heal any type of wound. This is the final bout. Everything is held in the balance. Let us fight, for the future of the planet, and the fate of humans.

Chronos: Any final words

Squall: No. I have no regrets

_Squall starts to glow a strange aura. Is this power "Sleeping Lionheart?" Squall feels his potential. With sudden movement Squall and Chronos collide with energy beyond comprehension. Suddenly, Chronos pulls out his gunblade, and begins to fight. The name of the gunblade is Deathbringer._

_Squall matches his gunblade with Chronos. They are at a standstill for at least 2 minutes. They both leap backwards, and confront each other once again. They can see the fury in each other's eyes. They want to see real power. They can feel it in their grasp. After the second confrontation with gunblades, they both jump, and stare each other down. Chronos teleports, and slashes Squall in the back of his arm. Squall falls hard to the ground. He stands up again, only to be slashed again. He flies back, and can see Chronos charging again. Squall defends, and Chronos teleports in back of Squall, and stabs him in the back. Squall rams his elbow in Chronos' face, kicks him in the arm, and slashes his gunblade upward through Chronos' chest. He can see Chronos looking at him, smiling. Chronos teleports once again, and grabs Squall in a headlock, with the gunblade against Squall's chest. Squall slams Chronos in the head, with his head, breaks loose, and stabs his gunblade into Chronos. He starts to plunge it deep within Chronos' body, but Chronos kicks Squall in the chest. Chronos jumps in the air and starts to emit a glow around his gunblade. It is dark red, and it has blood dripping from the tip. Chronos falls to the ground softly, and quickly looks at Squall, runs, and thrusts the gunblade in Squall's chest. Squall starts to scream in pain. He wonders what will become of him. Squall looks at Chronos, punches him in the eye, and gets the gunblade out of his chest. The gunblade starts to glow gold, and Squall unleashes a Rough Divide on Chronos. He comes down from the skies showering pain upon Chronos. Squall then uses his power to slash a permanent scar to Chronos' face. Chronos is in shock, and begins to panic. Red is in Squall's eyes and he plunges his gunblade into Chronos five times. He wonders when Chronos will give up. Squall goes on a rampage of slashes, but is cut short by Chronos' deflection. They start matching each other blow for blow. The earth starts to shake, as if it is in fear of this mighty, heavenly power. Chronos retreats from an attack, and shoots up into the air. He raises his head to the heavens, and meteor falls towards Earth. This is it. It is all or nothing now. The meteor starts to come from outer space, gains power, and obliterates anything in its way. Squall leaps up, and cuts Chronos right through the middle. Suddenly, they both stand still. They start to gain power, and charge at each other. The minute they make contact, they are blown back. Squall rises and with a mighty shout does Fated Circle, and Blasting Zone on Chronos. He twirls in mid-air as shockwaves of energy travel through the ground, which strike Chronos. Squall, then gathers energy from the sky, and shoots a column of light from the heavens to rain down upon Chronos' soul. Meteor is approaching, and Squall starts to worry. Chronos gets back up and barely misses Squall's head with his gunblade. Squall goes on the defensive and blocks every blow, until he sees the meteor from afar. He can not help but stare at it. This allows Chronos to slice Squall through the stomach. Blood starts to drip down Squall black leather clothes. Chronos grabs Squall and shoves his head into the ground and constantly stabs Squall in the chest. Squall counters with a full throttle kick to the head, and rises again. He takes Chronos by the shirt, and starts pushing Chronos into the ground. Blood is literally gushing out from their bodies. Neither will give up though. They see opportunities for strikes, and utilize every one of them. Rinoa can only watch helplessly as everything is held in the balance. Meteor is getting closer, and time is running out. Squall runs from Chronos in an attempt to finish this once and for all. Squall rushes at Chronos and stabs him with all his might. The gunblade goes straight through Chronos' body. Unfortunately, Squall also receives a blow through his body. This blow sends a huge shockwave to Rinoa which knocks her out cold. Squall looks back, and because of this, he is stabs in his heart. Without warning Squall starts to walk back._

Squall: This is it. If this won't do it, then nothing will!

_Squall starts to glow a bright white and gold. This is "Sleeping Lionheart." This is the ultimate attack that will decide the victor in battle. Little do they know that the victor itself will be what he has been fighting against all the time? In a last effort struggle, Squall runs toward Chronos and slashes upward. He unleashes a flurry of 225 blows to Chronos. Chronos in pain can not react. Squall slashes horizontally, and vertically which forms a cross like shape. Right in the middle of the cross of light, he thrusts the gunblade into the heart of Chronos. He pulls out his gunblade again, and continues to slash up, down, forward, backward, and diagonally. Squall is crying, laughing, and letting out anger all at the same time. As for a final blow in the air, Squall slashes Chronos right to the floor. He smothers Chronos in blood by repeatedly stabbing him while Chronos is on the ground. Chronos spits blood out of his mouth, while it comes running out of his eyes. In a final effort to end everything, Squall takes his gunblade, jumps in mid-air with his gunblade high above him, and slashes diagonally straight through Chronos' body. Chronos burst into light, and explodes right in front of Squall's eyes. Then the Deathbringer slowly fades away into the atmosphere. Squall falls to the ground, and looks up hopelessly into the sky. Meteor still prevails. It enters the Earth's atmosphere. Rinoa awakes to a crimson light in the sky. Meteor is only miles away from the surface of Earth. Squall walks over to Rinoa, and holds her in his arms. He says:_

Squall: This is it. This is the inevitable

Rinoa: I know

Squall: Do not be afraid. I will hold onto you forever until everything is over.

Rinoa: Is this what Chronos wants?

Squall: No. This is what we humans brought upon ourselves. Meteor is energy from all of our transgressions in life. Chronos was able to manifest our transgressions, and he creates Meteor out the hatred and hopelessness he had. Our sins make Chronos choose the ultimate decision.

Rinoa: We cannot change our ways?

Squall: We could never achieve such purity.

_Meteor is minutes away from impact._

Squall: My darling Rinoa. Not once have I told you that I love you.

Rinoa: I already know why. I figured it out.

Squall: Good.

Rinoa: Hold me forever.

Squall: Of course.

_Meteor makes impact with Earth_

Squall: Rinoa?

Rinoa: Yes Squall?

Squall: I love you……

_End of Act V_

_Meteor destroys everything. The Earth erupts in flames and completely breaks down and disintegrates into the infinite space called the universe. Empty space is all that is left. No thoughts, feelings, or emotions. As everything fades away, Squall can only do his best, and that is good enough for him. Rinoa and Squall fade away together without regrets knowing that death will come to all, no matter what they do to stop it. Death becomes the final resolution of life and the last for everyone on Earth. With that, 'The End' comes to end all stories of lives once lived._


End file.
